elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaques Station
Jaques Station is an Orbis Starport currently located in the Colonia system. Owned by the eccentric Jaques, it is unique among stations in that it is equipped with engines and is capable of traveling to different systems; all other stations, with the exception of those undergoing construction, are permanently stationary. Jaques Quinentian Still, a Rare Commodity, is exclusively available at Jaques Station. History At some point between 3200 and 3300, the centuries-old cyborg bartender Jaques, formerly a member of a Federal black ops team called the "Quinentis Fourteens", gained full ownership of the Starport Peters Base in Facece.GalNet: Long Lost Station Returns During his years bartending, Jaques had long dreamed of attaching engines to the station and using it to explore the galaxy. Jaques eventually made his dream a reality, despite some delays: he had to exchange Peters Base, a Coriolis, for a more resilient Orbis, which he named after himself.Jaques Station, Newsletter #61 After wandering space for over forty years, Jaques returned to the Core Systems on February 7, 3301, and later arrived in Gliese 1269, where he settled on a more ambitious goal. On May 5, 3302, Jaques sponsored a Community Goal to gather enough Hydrogen Fuel to attempt a jump to Beagle Point, on the far side of the galaxy.GalNet: Community Goal: Jaques' Big Jump The fuel drive concluded successfully on May 12, and Jaques announced that he would go ahead with the jump.GalNet: Galactic News: Jaques to Embark for Beagle Point The jump proceeded a week later, despite a last-minute sabotage attempt by a group of cultists.GalNet: Freelance Report: Attempt to Sabotage Jaques Station Thwarted Unfortunately, Jaques Station never arrived at Beagle Point, and observers speculated that Thargoid Sensor interference could be to blame for the mis-jump. It was even feared that the station had been destroyed.GalNet: Galactic News: No Sign of Jaques Station The first good news came on June 13, when several outposts in inhabited space reported receiving fragmentary messages believed to have originated from Jaques Station.GalNet: Galactic News: Where is Jaques Station? The messages were too broken to be able to determine their source location, but on June 29, against all odds, the explorer Commander Cly stumbled across Jaques Station in the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system while surveying the Eol Prou AA-A H89 Nebula. Cly reported that the station was damaged and still afflicted by Thargoid Sensor-related technical issues.GalNet: Galactic News: Jaques Station Found! Jaques broadcast a statement on June 30 thanking searchers and explaining the misfortunes that had befallen his station. Shortly after it had jumped, Jaques Station's drive engines, navigation system, and power distributor malfunctioned in hyperspace; rather than continue pushing to Beagle Point and potentially tearing the station to shreds, Jaques dropped at the nearest safe system. When asked if he would make a second jump to Beagle Point, Jaques responded, "I don't think Jaques Station will be jumping again anytime soon. The old girl wasn't really built for long-distance travel, and the last leap put a lot of strain on the superstructure. I think I'm going to be in Eol Prou whatever-it's-called for the foreseeable future. Still, the view here is lovely, so it could be worse." Meanwhile, pilots began collecting Meta-Alloys to repair the stranded station.GalNet: Galactic News: Jaques Speaks By July 7, 3302, Jaques Station's services were partially restored. A member of the station's technical team announced that they would soon secure funds to conduct a proper campaign to fully repair Jaques Station.GalNet: Galactic News: Jaques Station on the Mend The four-week campaign opened on July 21 with requests for Power Generators, Tantalum, Structural Regulators, and Energy Grid Assemblies.GalNet: Community Goal: Repair Jaques Station After only two weeks, enough commodities were received to bring more services online, including refueling, restocking, ship repairs, and outfitting.GalNet: Galactic News: Jaques Station Making a Comeback On August 10, the campaign concluded early after all request quotas were filled thanks to the efforts of thousands of pilots. Jaques confirmed that the remaining repairs to Jaques Station would be finished soon, and a shipyard would also be added.GalNet: Galactic News: Jaques's Campaign Concludes In the weeks and months afterwards, Jaques Station in the newly renamed Colonia system became the main hub for colonization efforts in the surrounding Colonia Region. A number of infrastructure building and immigration promoting initiatives were launched by the Colonia Council in response to a growing desire among citizens of the Core Systems to establish a new center of civilization away from the constant squabbling between the Federation, Empire, and Alliance, and later the emerging Thargoid threat. Jaques has no plans to leave Colonia, and his station will remain a fixture in the region for the foreseeable future. Flight Plan Trivia *Jaques Station's jump from Gliese 1269 to Colonia covered a distance of 21,890.11 ly, which is the longest single recorded jump made by a human vessel in Elite Dangerous. *The unique phrases "I never forget a face!" and "Friends welcome!" are emblazoned on the exterior of Jaques Station, on either side of the Access Corridor. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_-_timelapse_Jaques_Station_in_Colonia_with_Asp_Explorer File:Elite_Dangerous_Road_to_Jaques_Station_part2 File:For_the_love_of_the_game Gallery File:Jaques-station.jpg|Jaques Station in shadow File:Beluga-Liner-and-Jaques-Station.png|A Beluga Liner at Jaques Station File:Jaques Station traffic.png|Traffic outside Jaques Station References Category:Stations Category:Lore